An electronic apparatus, such as a cellular phone, may include a fixed-side housing and a movable-side housing which are coupled to each other by a coupling portion such that the movable-side housing can rotate or slide relative to the fixed-side housing. For example, in a sliding cellular phone, a movable-side housing slides relative to a fixed-side housing, thereby enabling a state change between a closed state and an open state and making the cellular phone compact. In a rotating cellular phone, a movable-side housing rotates relative to a fixed-side housing, thereby improving the visibility of a display portion of the rotating cellular phone.
In an electronic apparatus in which two housings are coupled to each other movably by a coupling portion as described above, one of the housings may be provided with a guide hole that restricts the moving direction of the two housings. A guide pin that is passed through the guide hole is provided in the other housing or the coupling portion. In the case where one of the housings moves relative to the other housing, the guide pin moves in the guide hole within the range restricted by the guide hole. The two housings can thereby be moved smoothly with respect to each other.
However, in a conventional electronic apparatus having a guide pin passed through a guide hole, there is a problem of increase in size in the thickness direction. That is to say, in the above-described conventional electronic apparatus, a flange is formed at the tip of the guide pin in order to prevent withdrawal of the guide pin from the guide hole. This flange is brought into contact with a part of the housing around the guide hole. For this reason, the thickness of the entire apparatus is increased by the thickness of the flange.
On the other hand, in a configuration in which a flange is not formed at the tip of a guide pin, the guide pin may be accidentally withdrawn from the guide hole, and the restriction of the moving direction of the two housings may be easily released. If the restriction of the moving direction of the two housings is released, it may be difficult to move the two housings smoothly with respect to each other.